bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koga Hayashi
| affiliation = Heisekai | occupation = | team = The Serenity | partner = Kenshiro Hatake Ranmaru Shibata Jr. Yagura Hatake | shikai = Akatsuki Mukete | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Koga Hayashi (古賀ハヤシ, Hayashi Koga) is a formerly of the of the Gotei 13 under Kakyoku Kawakaze. Koga placed himself into voluntary self-exile because of the stigma attached to members of the fourth, and traveled to the realm of Heisekai as a result. He now partners Kenshiro Hatake and Ranmaru Shibata Jr. and is a crewman on-board The Serenity, under the command of Minamoto "Hikaru" Kazuhira; being the crews physician. Yagura Hatake acts as his mentor. Appearance Koga is a young man in the prime of his youth. Quite tall, in possession of a lean-built frame and exceptionally athletic, Koga is a remarkably fit young man capable of performing extreme feats of physical movement; at times running up vertical structures using sheer momentum and leg speed. He is also more than capable of running across the surface of water, mainly in thanks to his fine spiritual control. He sports shoulder length brown hair with no particular style and prefers bed-hair, meaning his hair rarely sees a comb of any kind. As such his hair can appear messy and uncared for, suggesting Koga cares little for his physical appearance. He does keep himself clean-shaven however. He also has blue eyes, as well as a tattoo on his right shoulder blade depicting a tribal design colored black. Even while he was still a member of the fourth, Koga was renowned for keeping his own dress code which was seperate from the predominately worn Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) -- which got him into trouble frequently with his commanding officers, as well as his fellow squadmates. He generally wears a casual V-neck shirt designed with tribal patterns which sport angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant tied around his neck. What value it holds is unknown, though Koga admits its priceless to him. Upon his left arm he wears a metal bracer which he commonly uses both as a defense and offensive tool, while his right arm is wrapped with cord which he uses as an impromptu sling should the need arise, as well as a means of cutting off circulation to particularly bad wounds. Koga's lower attire is equally casual. He favors large pairs of -style pants with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like shoes made from boiled leather -- the pants often being blue. He also wears a green pouch just above his hips which holds various medical supplies, and a long-bladed knife attached to the belt on his back, which itself is adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Reigai *Meeting the Crew: The Serenity Dragonforce arc Part I *Winds of Freedom *Gears laid in Motion Dragonforce arc Part II *Machinations of an Informer *Annoying things Walls *Eventual Breakthrough *Reunion and Ambition Interquel Chapters *Whiskey in the Jar Part III Part IV Part V Equipment 4th Division Medical Pack: As a former member of the 4th Division who defected while still on the job, Koga managed to steal his medical pack as well. It contains medical supplies, including a salve, bandages, and rejuvenation pills; as well as remedies of Koga's own making. One of the known items in this pack is Shinten, a green liquid which can knock out anyone with weak spiritual power with only a single drop -- though it can also knock out someone as powerful as a lieutenant if enough is used. It is predominately used as an anesthetic, though also as a tool in battle. He is also known to carry a type of large pill with a skull symbol, which is a supplement exclusive to the 4th Division that restores stamina, which Koga can actually make should he run low. Powers and Abilities : Koga has lieutenant-level which he can control expertly. He is noted to be stronger than Kenshiro is, and can even contend with captain-level opposition for short periods should the need arise, as he demonstrated against the Reigai's of Tadashi and Shin. Using Kakki Akatsuki Mukete his spiritual power is heightened. Kidō Expert: The extend of his skills are unknown but during his battle with the Reigai of Shin and Tadashi, Koga knocked one back with a . He also done so without use of an incantation. Zanjutsu Expert: Koga possesses enough skill with a blade to allow him to match the Reigai of Tadashi Kori in battle. Hakuda Expert: Koga explains that a combat medic must be fit to survive battle in the field, and is thus capable in performing Hakuda. He was sufficiently skilled to repel the Reigai of Shin Nagakura -- a master Hakuda specialist. Skilled Chemist: Being a former member of the fourth division, Koga is a remarkably skilled chemist. Having great knowledge of both spiritual and physical anatomy, Koga is able to mix certain chemicals to create special drugs, viruses, and antidotes; and can re-create many of the medicines used by the fourth for use by his crew. Healing Master: As a fully trained healer, Koga is a remarkable field medic who rarely loses his composure under pressure. He can also heal whilst battling, which is a feat he is particularly proud of, which shows his remarkable focus. He is also a skilled herbalist and chemist capable of making his own home-brews which work surprisingly well. Zanpakutō Akatsuki Mukete (暁向けて, Towards the Dawn). Koga's zanpakutō is sealed in the form of dual , each with a circular guard and light blue hilt wrapping. Each blade is nicked and damaged, though this remains merely cosmetic. Koga commonly keeps Akatsuki Mukete released, rarely sealing it. *' :' Akatsuki Mukete is released with the command "Look" (見て, Mite). The sealed blade he holds in his right hand transforms and becomes a single sword with two individual blades stylized like red flames, while the sealed blade he wields with his left appears like a simple . :Shikai Special Ability: Akatsuki Mukete is a zanpakutō that focuses on melee combat, and is known to possess at least one special ability, in addition to a strengthened state. :*'Gungnir' (グングニル, Gunguniru): Koga joins both his blades into a javelin with stylized flames as its tip, which he can either use as melee weapon or throw as a projectile. When used in the latter case it proves to be his strongest technique. Gungnir causes a massive explosion of spiritual energy upon contact when its thrown which can devastate an area. Once used once Akatsuki Mukete returns to its sealed state and cannot be released again for some time. :*'Kakki Akatsuki Mukete' (活気暁向けて, Towards the Vibrant Dawn): the larger sword is also capable of holding the smaller within the hollow segment between the two individual blades, which turns Akatsuki Mukete into its Kakki Akatsuki Mukete form. In this state Koga is capable of creating bright flashes of light with every strike which can blind his opposition. He can also control the intensity of the light released, increasing its versatility. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes *Koga's appearance is based on Final Fantasy XIII-2 protagonist Noel Kreiss. The appearance of his Shikai is also inspired by Noel. Trivia Navigation Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:The Serenity